Online retailers constantly strive to provide relevant search results to potential customers. In a conventional approach, a user submits a query and the query is evaluated by a search engine with respect to attributes of products in a database to identify products having a high likelihood of relevance. Search engines are very sophisticated and often do provide good search results. However, invariably the user is required to sift through various pages of results in order to find a desired item.
The systems and methods described herein provide an improved approach for preventing search results to a user and guiding a user to a desired product.